


Tacos and Milkshakes

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: “I don’t think being honest with your boyfriend is considered self-sabotage. You’re overthinking this.”A huff. “Weren’t you getting me tacos?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Tacos and Milkshakes

Stevie doesn’t bother to knock before she lets herself into the motel room. Just as she suspected, her best friend (and biggest pain in the ass) is a sad heap of blankets.

“Why haven’t you gotten out of bed?” she asks in the condescending tone she knows he hates.

The bed groans, but no David emerges.

“David, come on. You can’t stay there all day.”

The lump moves up and down as the body underneath lets out a heavy sigh. “It’s my day off, so I can do whatever I want.”

Stevie rolls her eyes, looking up at the ceiling and wondering why this responsibility was shirked on _her._ She is the worst possible person to deal with this kind of thing. Then again, she may be one of the only people who can deal with David when he’s like this. There’s Patrick, of course, but that would require Patrick _knowing_ that David’s like this, something that her friend is very against.

She huffs and plops onto the bed, laying a hand on his leg. “Wanna go to the cafe? It’s taco night, you know. I’ll even _pay_ , which isn’t an offer I make very often. Or ever.”

Usually the offer of free food is enough to wake David from his daze, but this time he just lies unmoving.

“Have you even eaten today?”

David finally turns over onto his back, and finally she can see most of his face. God, he looks like shit, like he hasn’t slept all day even though that’s _exactly_ what he’s been doing all day. He blows a bunch of hair out of his face. Something’s really wrong if he hasn’t even bothered to style it.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Okay,” Stevie says, eyes wide. “That’s a little terrifying.”

David doesn’t respond. Instead, he curls up on his side again and hugs his pillow with a sullen, scarily-neutral look on his face.

“If I brought tacos _from_ the cafe would you eat them?”

“Maybe. If you brought a milkshake too.”

It prompts the second eye roll from her, but it is a relief that he’s not outright refusing. Even though she’s totally going to make him pay her back later, somehow (probably in wine).

She sighs. The things she puts up with for this terrible/amazing person. “Fine.”

“Chocolate.”

“I’m not an idiot, David, of course I’m getting you _chocolate_.”

He moves for a moment, and she sees the glow of his phone screen peeking out from under the blankets. Stevie cranes her neck enough to see him scrolling through a text conversation, and she doesn’t have to ask whose it is.

“Have you talked to him?”

David nods minutely. “He wanted to meet after work.” He clears his throat, voice still a bit rough from a day of sleep and disuse. "Told him I was sick and super contagious and gross and that he probably didn’t want to be around me right now.”

“You could have, y’know, told him the truth.”

The truth being that David’s hardly gotten out of bed since he came home from work last night. These are the times that freak Stevie out the most. It's easy to chalk it up to David just being dramatic when he has a _reason_ to be dramatic. But these come out of nowhere, and sometimes he'll just get… tired.

David’s silent for a few seconds before he finally works up an answer. “That’s never exactly gone _well,_ Stevie. I’m pretty sure that’s what they call self-sabotage.”

“I don’t think being honest with your boyfriend is considered self-sabotage. You’re overthinking this.”

A huff. “Weren’t you getting me tacos?”

“Oh my God.” Stevie throws her arms in the air. Fine, yes, she’s not exactly the best at emotional support. “Look, I’m not a relationship expert, but-”

“We both know this.”

“ _Shut up_ , David. All I’m saying is that you’re going to have to tell him eventually. And maybe sooner is better than later.” Maybe. She isn’t for sure, but she knows that Patrick is different than the other people David’s dated in the past. He’s much less likely to cut David out of his life at a minor inconvenience. “I think he’d understand. This is probably going to happen again someday, and you’ll have to lie to him _again_ if you're not honest with him now _._ ”

A sigh. “I know,” David admits. “It’s just hard. I haven’t even outright told my family, they just kind of _know_ because we live together _,_ and that makes it _so_ much easier.”

Stevie pats his leg in a miniscule gesture of affection and stands up. “It’s your decision. I’m off to get dinner.”

“Don’t forget the-”

“I’m not going forget the fucking milkshake, David! _God.”_

\-----

Stevie returns to the motel with tacos and milkshakes in tow, prepared to deal with a mopey David for the evening. She’ll probably end up spending the night and being exhausted for work tomorrow, but Alexis is at Ted’s and she doesn’t exactly want to leave him alone right now.

David’s sitting up and looking more awake, which is progress, and it looks like he’s at least run his fingers through his hair to make it look more stylishly-messy as opposed to rat nest-messy.

He makes grabby hands for the milkshake the moment she closes the door behind her.

“Hey, make room,” She pokes at him until he moves over and lets her on the bed, and sets the take-out container of tacos between them.

He’s already sipping the milkshake at a rapid pace, and goes at the first taco with equal enthusiasm. Stevie wonders if she should have checked on him early, brought a cinnamon bun by or something. She’s not exactly used to having to _check on_ people.

They watch TV, each munching on their dinner in a comfortable silence. That’s one thing Stevie loves about their friendship, they’re pretty good at comfortable silences. Especially on days like these when one or both of them aren’t feeling particularly talkative.

Apparently they’re both so focused on their food and the TV that a knock on the door makes them both jump.

“Jesus,” Stevie breathes out, getting out from under the blankets. She knows better than to expect David to answer the door when he's focused on eating.

She isn’t sure who she expects to be standing in front of her when she opens the door, but she supposes that it makes sense that it’s Patrick.

His eyes widen, not having expected her, but he smiles. “Hey Stevie, David here?”

She hesitates for a moment and turns to David, who winces but nods enthusiastically. “Y-yeah, come in.”

He’s carrying a plastic bag, soft smile on his face when he sees David. “I know you didn’t want me getting sick, but I thought I could bring some stuff over.”

David’s eyebrows go up. “O-oh! Um...”

Stevie can’t help but grin as she locks eyes with David. _Talk to him,_ she mouths, while Patrick is busy pulling cold medicine and cough drops out of the bag and rambling about how he wasn’t sure what kind to buy. David's going to _have_ to admit some things to him now.

David still looks unsure of… everything, but he smiles at her and turns back to his boyfriend. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Yeah, Stevie decides. Her job is done here. She offers a casual goodbye, snags the remainder of her milkshake and leaves. For once, she knows that David will make the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you feel terrible and just gotta make your favorite characters feel terrible as well
> 
> The world is a crazy place right now, please take care of yourselves.


End file.
